


Another Night

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, another short fluffy thing if uve read anything ive written u kno the drill, theres like...a mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: Just a small thing I wrote to try and cheer myself up.





	Another Night

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and you have been trying to watch this MOVIE for three days now. Though it's technically not really your fault, it’s more of your wife’s fault who keeps distracting you with the temptation of late night kisses or falling asleep. The latter seemed to be on Rose’s agenda tonight, and as much as you love her you’re going to have to stop enabling her and letting her distract you. 

But one more night of doing so wont hurt.

You turn off the TV and settle into the couch as you hear your wife quietly snoring. Her body was warm with sleep and you could feel her heartbeat against your chest. You bury a hand into her soft hand and gently scratch her scalp. Rose starts sleepily mumbling into your collarbone as you do so. Immediately you forgive her for falling asleep on you. You smile as her cute sleeping form as you move you hand to trace her jaw and brush past her lips. 

As you move your hand to her back your glow accidentally seeps out, but you manage to hold it back before it reaches a blinding state so you don’t wake Rose up. Her snoring gets a tad louder though you don’t mind. You watch her and you plan. You plan dates, dresses you want to sew her, and different ways to show her how much she means to you.

Yes, this beautiful girl who is snoring, and probably at this point drooling on you, is the person who love and adore dearly. While you thinking of her you feel yourself experience an emotion that you can only really describe as adoration.

Speaking of her drooling on you, you should probably carry her off to bed before you get too much on you. The both of you have frequently slept on the crouch before, but each time you’ve overheard Rose complaining about her back. So if you can you'll try and avoid it. Instead of attempting to slip out from under her to avoid waking her up, you pull her legs up to get a good grip for you to lift her as you get off the couch. With one hand on her back and one secured under her legs you lift her up as you stand with minimal effort.

The only response you heard from Rose was another breathy snore. How cute.

You kiss her forehead and stay there for a moment breathing in the nice orange-y scene from her shampoo. One more kiss and as you pull back from her you notice her eyes were now half opened and staring up at you. A smile was at the corner of her lips.

“Good morning sunshine. Did you have fun drooling on my shirt.”

Her smile disappears and she immediately averts your eyes before she buries her face in you neck before whispering, “shut up.”

You laugh in response as you make you way to the stairs. As you conquer the first step Rose reaches up and surprises you with a kiss that you graciously accept. She takes your top lip and tugs on it with her teeth and you were so focused on her you accidentally miscalculate your footing for the third step entirely. You try and recover but Rose hadn’t notice you slipping up the stairs and she doesn’t stop tormenting you. 

Next thing you know is you're crashing into the stairs with a ‘thunk.’ As you fall you try and instinctively move as to not crush your wife. You almost made it.

As you lay there Rose’s voice pierces the awful silence, “ow. If you wanted to wake me up I think there are more practical ways to do this.”

You have a witty response on the tip of your tongue but your head hit the step and now a rigid headache is occupying your mind. Beside you Rose shifts and you feel her hands go to cup your face.

“Oh Kan, are you alright? I think your nose is bleeding a bit.”

“Head,” you pause,” hurt.”

She mumbles something else before slipping from under you and you hear her footsteps trail away from you. Moments later she returns and attempts to coax you up into a sitting position. Her hands were still holding your face and you enjoyed the feelings of them so you place yours over hers and lean into them.

“Dear, you're going to get your gross nose blood all over me-well nevermind now thanks.”

“You’re warm,” you kiss her hand, “and I love you.”

“I love as well,” she slips her out from under your and tilts your head with her fingers, “but please let me clean the blood from your face.”

Betrayed by her actions, you solemnly let her. She tilts your head back and wipes away the blood from your face. Some of it dripped into your mouth at some point. It still tastes like awful, even in your awaken rainbow drinker state. This is probably a mechanism embedded into your biology, so you don’t drain yourself of blood. 

Rose leaves again to throw the bloody tissues away then comes back and grabs your hands to lead you upright and up the stairs. Once you reach the top, you learn down to snatch Rose’s legs and lift her up once again. As you literally sweep her off her feet she yelps and clings to your back with wide eyes as if she was drowning.

“Did you not learn what happened the last time you tried this. Also Kanaya, please,   a warning lest you want me to wake everything up in the near 50 miles.”

You smile and kiss her cheek response that gives you a sigh from her. She gives in and leans against your shoulder with her face against your neck as you carry her to bed.

And maybe toss her onto it.


End file.
